


A Siren's Longing

by pkjmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sirens, Tragic Romance, sekai - Freeform, siren byun baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkjmin/pseuds/pkjmin
Summary: Baekhyun is a siren in love with human Chanyeol.





	A Siren's Longing

Chanyeol awoke with a gasp, his hand clutching at his throat. The last thing he remembered was the horrible crash of the boat breaking against a cluster of rocks jutting out of the sea. He had been thrown overboard in the chaos and mayhem. He could still feel the choking burn of the salt water climbing down his throat. Chanyeol blinked, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was laying on what looked like a blanket but was made out of seaweed and seagrass. It was deceivingly soft beneath his fingers, not spongy like it appeared. If he hadn't been so close, he would've thought it was just a blanket with a sown seaweed pattern. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was in a cave of some sort. Everywhere he looked he could see brown rock, black where the water lapped at it. He stood up on shaky knees, squinting ahead in the darkness. Dimly, he could see moonlight illuminating the ocean outside of the cave. Chanyeol figured it had probably been a few hours since the crash, it had been early afternoon when the boat hit the rocks. Chanyeol took a few unsteady steps forward, his clothes making a very uncomfortable crunch with every movement, the dried salt making his skin dry and itchy. He made it to the edge of the cave mouth, his eyes widening at the hooded figure sitting next to a small crackling fire. The stranger was a few feet away, sitting on a log in the sand.

"H-Hello?" Chanyeol tried to get the word out but it got stuck halfway up his throat. His tongue felt like sandpaper. The stranger's head lifted at the sound and he immediately shot up, scrambling over to Chanyeol and he held up a small silver flask. Chanyeol didn't even bother with pleasantries as he tipped his head back and drank greedily. The water felt like heaven against his parched throat. Embarrassed, Chanyeol handed the empty flask back to the stranger, tipping his head forward.

"Thank you." The stranger stood still, his almond shaped eyes wide and round in the moonlight as he stared at Chanyeol. Chanyeol flushed beneath the shorter male's gaze and he nodded towards the fire. That seemed to snap the stranger out of whatever trance he was in and he let out a little gasp, almost stumbling and falling over into the sand in his excitement.

"Sorry! I.. I just, haven't seen you look so alive," The male swallowed, stumbling again as he made his way back to the fire, gripping Chanyeol's forearm. Chanyeol glanced down at the stranger's bare feet as he stumbled a third time, it was as if he wasn't used to walking.

"Not that you didn't look dead or anything but- Okay, maybe you looked a _little_ bit dead but, the good news is that you are alive!"

"Did you.. Did you pull me out?" Chanyeol asked, his bare feet sunk into the cool sand as he sat down on the log. The log was long enough that the both of them could sit on it comfortably and not be too close, their thighs and shoulders still brushed every so often though.

"Yes! You're lighter than you look, thank the seas," the stranger seemed to relax once he was seated.

"Corals! I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Baekhyun." Chanyeol couldn't keep the small smile away from his lips. There was something about this male that intrigued him.

"I'm Chanyeol," Chanyeol offered, his deep voice still scratchy. It burned to speak but he found that he didn't mind it, wanting to talk to the pretty boy beside him.

"Finally," Baekhyun whispered.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, unsure if he heard what Baekhyun said correctly.

"Oh? Nothing. Your name is very handsome, it suits you perfectly," Baekhyun hurried to say, his skin shone in the firelight. He had nice eyelashes, they brushed against his cheeks with every blink. Chanyeol couldn't stop staring, he was utterly transfixed by the beauty of the male beside him. His nose was a bit too long for his face but his angled chin and sharp cheekbones made it seem utterly perfect. His hair, a pearl white shone in the moonlight like a silver flame. Chanyeol's breath caught in his throat when Baekhyun turned to face him, their eyes meeting in the dim light of the crackling flames. Both males felt a spark between them, a connection that seemed to be forged for the two of them alone. It had Chanyeol's breath caught in his throat and tears shone in Baekhyun's brown eyes. Chanyeol was about to ask about them when he suddenly felt a deep pressure in his middle. He groaned, doubling over as he clutched at his chest. Dimly, above him he heard Baekhyun speak, his voice sounding small and apologetic.

"She's calling me Home, I'm sorry our time was so short tonight." He felt a small pressure against his forehead, Baekhyun's lips he realized.

"Till the next night, Chanyeol."

 

 

~

 

Chanyeol woke up with the taste of salt on his tongue and the memory of a boy with silver hair and gleaming almond eyes when he awoke. The rest of his dream was fuzzy, the details slipping away from his mind faster than sand between his fingers. He groaned, rolling over in bed. He sat up all of a sudden, his fingers brushing over something hard and bumpy beneath his pillow. Unsure if it was a bug, he carefully lifted his pillow to see a small seashell resting beneath where his head had been. Chanyeol shook his head, picking up the tiny blue seashell in his palm, looking it over every which way before he set it aside on his bed side table and got ready for the day.

 

~

 

A few nights later, Chanyeol woke up with sand in his mouth, squinting across the moonlit beach. He hadn't had a dream this vivid since last week, he was still thinking about the face of the boy. He couldn't recall anything else besides his name which bounced around his brain constantly during class. He'd gone wandering along the beach during the evening, hoping the calming sound of the waves would help him recall more details but nothing worked. Chanyeol rolled over onto his back, feeling the sand scratch at his bare skin. He sat up, glancing down at himself to find he was completely naked. Chanyeol stood up, not shy about being nude since he figured he was here alone.

"Oh my seas! It worked." Chanyeol recognized the voice and he turned around, seeing Baekyhun behind him, his small hands cupping his face in a surprised expression. Baekhyun's eyes were searing as they crept lower and lower down Chanyeol's body until he too realized that Chanyeol was naked.

" _Oh seashells_ ," Baekhyun whimpered. Chanyeol's cheeks flamed as he immediately brought his hands forth to cover himself.

"I am so sorry! Tuna fish, here," Baekhyun held his hand out and a flash of green shot forth out of the sea and into his open palm. He held out the piece of seaweed, which looked almost like a skirt and Chanyeol shyly took it with one hand, making sure to keep himself covered with the other. He decided not to question how Baekhyun did it. It was a dream after all, anything was possible.

Baekhyun took one last, _long,_ look before he covered his eyes with a hand. Chanyeol had a very high suspicion that Baekhyun was peeking but he turned around and pulled the seaweed skirt up his legs. Chanyeol couldn't help the satisfied feeling when he heard Baekhyun's gasp in reaction to seeing his bare ass. He knew he had a spectacular behind. The sea skirt was short, almost short enough to not even be worth wearing but it worked enough. Chanyeol turned back around, taking in the shorter male before him. He was wearing a pair of shorts, which seemed to be made of the same seaweed like fabric as the skirt. His chest was bare and he didn't have on the cloak he did the last time Chanyeol saw him.

"It's you," Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun nodded, his eyes having a hard time staying higher than Chanyeol's hips. That had Chanyeol's skin heating and a warmth pooled in his stomach.

"It's me," Baekhyun parroted, his voice sounding angelic next to the crashing sounds of the waves.

"Am I dreaming?" Chanyeol decided to ask, glancing away from the pretty male to take in his surroundings. He was on a beach again, a cluster of forest far off to his right, the sea to his left. The beach stretched behind Baekhyun, seeming to go on forever in the distance.

"You are. You have a very.. Wicked imagination," Baekhyun stated, his dark brows wiggling suggestively at him. Chanyeol's cheeks flushed a second time and he took a step forward.

"I could've imagined you naked, you know. Be thankful that I didn't. I'm sure this dream would've been a lot more wicked than it is if I had." Baekhyun's cheeks turned a pretty pink in the dim light as he took in Chanyeol's meaning.

"You like males?" Baekhyun timidly asked. Chanyeol glanced away from the ocean and nodded, clearing his throat as he tried his best to ignore how hard his cock was beneath the flimsy seaweed skirt. If this were real, he probably would've been more embarrassed about how easily his arousal could be seen but this was _his_ dream. What was there to be embarrassed about? It wasn't real.

"I do," Chanyeol supplied, shifting his feet in the sand.

"Want to go on a walk? There's a pretty section of corals further ahead," Baekhyun switched subjects. Chanyeol dragged his eyes away from the v leading down Baekhyun's hips and he nodded. Baekhyun smiled at him and Chanyeol could've sworn his heart skipped a beat at the beauty of it. He suddenly had the wish that Baekhyun would smile at him like that for eternity.

"So, what do you do when you're not here dreaming of me?" Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol, their fingers brushing as they walked beside each other along the shore. Chanyeol shot Baekhyun a small smile.

"I'm studying to be a marine biologist."

"What's that?" Baekhyun was quick to ask.

"Oh, uh, it's someone who studies the ocean and its creatures," Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun seemed pleased with his answer.

"What else do you do?" Baekhyun inquired, kicking at a little dune in the sand.

"I have class seven hours a day, four times a week so I'm usually preoccupied with that and homework but.. I enjoy walking along the beach whenever I can. The sound of the waves relaxes me, helps me unwind and get rid of stress." Baekhyun glanced at him once more and when Chanyeol caught his gaze, he stopped walking. His eyes flickered down to Baekhyun's pretty full lips and all he could think about was kissing him. He wondered if he'd taste like the sea and the wind that surrounded him. Chanyeol leaned down, Baekhyun arching up to meet him when they both let out a rush of air. Chanyeol dropped to his knees, his chest feeling hollow and a powerful ache settled in his heart.

"No! Sea snails, please, not now," Baekhyun gasped, his eyes filling with tears as he clutched at Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol wanted to ask what was happening but his vision clouded and blurred and the words got caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you next time." Chanyeol's eyes clenched shut, the pain moving up to his head and within seconds he lost consciouness.

 

~

 

Chanyeol woke up with the taste of salt on his tongue and the memory of a boy with silver hair and pretty pink lips. The rest of his dream was fuzzy, the details slipping away from his mind faster than sand between his fingers. He groaned, rolling over in bed. He sat up all of a sudden, his fingers brushing over something hard and bumpy beneath his pillow. He immediately tugged his pillow out of the way and sat there, stunned for a moment as he beheld the small seashell nestled in his sheets. Chanyeol shook his head, picking up the tiny pink seashell in his palm, looking it over every which way before he set it aside on his bed side table and got ready for the day.

 

~

 

Chanyeol woke up a few nights later, waking up nude once again on the beach but Baekhyun was prepared, his small hand holding out a flimsy pair of seaweed shorts. They looked like the ones Baekhyun was wearing the last time. Chanyeol's cheeks flamed as he tugged them on, refusing to meet Baekhyun's eyes until he was covered.

"Hello, sea buiscuit," Baekhyun happily hummed. Chanyeol's heart tugged at the sound. An ache settled there when Baekhyun suddenly stopped humming, Chanyeol almost begged him not to stop.

"Sea biscuit?" Chanyeol said instead, pushing himself to his feet. He dusted the sand off of his knees and palms.

"Mm. You mysteriously appeared out of the sea and you look as delicious as a biscuit," Baekhyun explained, a sly grin taking over his pretty face. Chanyeol snorted out a laugh and took a step closer. He playfully ruffled his fingers through Baekhyun's white hair, causing the strands to stand up.

"Okay, seashell," Chanyeol chuckled but he stopped when he noticed how happy Baekhyun seemed by the pet name. It had caused a soft rosy blush to hewn his cheeks and his smile turned shy. Chanyeol wore a matching smile and he ducked his head, pushing his toes into the sand.

"So, wanna show me those corals you talked about last time?" Chanyeol lifted his head, his messy brown hair slipping across his forehead. It blocked the view out of one of his eyes. Baekhyun's right hand went up, as if to push the strands away but he stopped and nodded, turning his body away from Chanyeol.

"This way," Baekhyun refused to meet his eyes. He kept his gaze forward as he began to walk, Chanyeol following along beside him. He slowed his strides, his long legs soaking up the distance faster than the shorter male's. The slowed pace gave him time to admire Baekhyun's side profile in the soft glow of the moonlight. Every time he looked at him, Chanyeol's heart would start to pound in his chest and his stomach pooled with heat. He'd never felt anything like this for anyone before.

"Where did you come from?" Chanyeol didn't realize he spoke aloud until Baekhyun answered him.

"Your heart." He stopped suddenly and nodded towards the sparkling coral a few feet out in the surf. The moonlight made the soft pastel colors pop. It made Chanyeol's breath catch in his chest.

"Your mind is a sea and when you fell into the waves, you pulled me out with you." Baekhyun looked away from the coral, used to seeing it and he kept his soft brown eyes on Chanyeol. He itched to reach out and hold his hand. Baekhyun, used to getting whatever he wanted, decided to take the chance and when he slipped his palm against Chanyeol's, the taller male interlocked their fingers and glanced down.

"You didn't want to be alone under the surf," Baekhyun murmured, brushing his thumb over Chanyeol's knuckles. The words caused an ache in Baekhyun's chest.

 

~

 

Chanyeol woke up with the taste of salt on his tongue and the memory of a boy with silver hair and the softest hands. The rest of his dream was fuzzy, the details slipping away from his mind faster than sand between his fingers. He groaned, rolling over in bed. He sat up all of a sudden, his fingers searching beneath his pillow and he let out a breath when he found the small object. Chanyeol shook his head, picking up the tiny emerald green seashell in his palm, looking it over every which way before he set it aside on his bed side table and got ready for the day.

 

~

 

"What's up with you?" Sehun, Chanyeol's best friend asked him later that day. They were standing outside class, waiting for Jongin to finish speaking with their professor.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, coming out of his thoughts. He'd been tracing over Baekhyun's features in his mind, his palm feeling empty without the smaller male's fingers against his.

"You've been acting strange for a few days," Sehun explained, his lips were pulled down into a concerned expression.

"No, I haven't," Chanyeol snapped and that alone was enough for Sehun to raise his eyebrows in a 'I told you so' look. Chanyeol never snapped at anyone. He'd always been referred to as the gentle giant, after all.

"There's nothing wrong, I've just.." Chanyeol shook his head, at a loss for words. How was he to explain the love he felt for the face of a phantom boy he'd never met? His cheeks flushed and he looked away from Sehun as that thought settled in the pit of his stomach. Love. Did he love him? Could he? How was he to love someone he'd never met? Someone he wasn't sure even existed beyond his own imagination.

"Hey guys." The voice of his other best friend and Sehun's boyfriend, Jongin snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the shorter male, a fist slamming into his heart as Jongin stepped forward to press a comforting kiss to Sehun's cheek.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Jongin smiled. He had a pretty smile, Chanyeol thought, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of Baekhyun's.

"Are we still going for coffee?" Jongin asked, glancing uncertainly between Chanyeol and Sehun. Chanyeol swallowed thickly and shook his head. He couldn't stand the sight, seeing his two best friends be happy and in love. Normally, the affection the two showed for each other never bothered him, but the ache in his heart was getting worse by the second.

"Actually, raincheck?" Chanyeol managed to get out, flashing them both a pained smile before he took off, speed walking towards the exit. He wanted to be near the sea. Needed to be near the sea. He spent the rest of the afternoon and evening staring out over the waves. He thought he saw a dolphin at one point but the movement was too quick for his eye to catch what it really was. All he saw was a flash of white silver across the waves.

 

~

 

Two weeks had gone by before Chanyeol fell asleep and woke up back on the beach. Thankfully, this time he was clothed in a matching set of shorts made in the same seaweed material that Baekhyun wore. Baekhyun was sitting in the sand in front of him when he lifted his head. He felt such a rush of happiness glide through his body that he couldn't keep the grin off of his lips.

"Took you long enough sea buiscuit," Baekhyun grumbled playfully, kicking a plume of sand at Chanyeol.

"My sincerest apologies seashell," Chanyeol playfully retorted, pushing sand back at Baekhyun. The pair of them laughed, both of them feeling whole and complete nearest each other. Chanyeol had felt anxious and he couldn't escape the itching urge to go to the sea every day since his last dream. It was the only time he felt close to Baekhyun when he was awake.

"Why can't you be real?" Baekhyun's eyes widened as Chanyeol sat himself down beside him, close enough that their sides were pressed against together.

"I am," Baekhyun whispered, his eyes drawn to Chanyeol's lips just as Chanyeol was drawn to Baekhyun's. Baekhyun's words didn't register in Chanyeol's mind, his thoughts too preoccupied with thoughts about what Baekhyun would feel like beneath his hands.

"May I kiss you?" Chanyeol whispered, his lips a hairsbreadth away. Baekhyun nodded, a soft yes barely leaving his mouth before Chanyeol's lips were on his. Baekhyun leaned forward, inhaling the scent of Chanyeol as his mouth parted beneath the taller male's. Chanyeol's big palm cupped Baekhyun's soft cheek, holding him in place as his tongue swept over Baekhyun's. Baekhyun shivered beneath his touch, arching into every feeling. Chanyeol gently laid Baekhyun down against the sand, his body hovering over the smaller boy's. He placed his left hand in the sand, holding his weight off of Baekhyun as he kissed him with a slow intensity, passion flowing between the two of them. That night, the two of them took their time exploring each other. They let their feelings run free, hands and lips and bodies bringing pleasure to each other. It was the best night they'd both had in a very long time. It was also the hardest night for the both of them when that pressure returned to Chanyeol's chest and he slipped unconscious in the sand, Baekhyun's fingers running through his hair, a soft tear falling off of his pale cheek.

 

~

 

Chanyeol woke up with the taste of salt on his tongue and the memory of a boy with silver hair and the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard ringing in his ears. The rest of his dream was fuzzy, the details slipping away from his mind faster than sand between his fingers. He groaned, rolling over in bed. He sat up all of a sudden, his fingers brushing over something hard and bumpy beneath his pillow. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he beheld the small seashell sitting innocently beneath his pillow. Chanyeol shook his head, picking up the tiny red seashell in his palm, looking it over every which way before he set it aside on his bed side table and got ready for the day.

 

~

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued meeting every few weeks, whenever Chanyeol managed to slip into the dream world. As the two of them met up, they became closer and closer, revealing to each other secrets they'd never shared with anyone prior. Every morning, Chanyeol awoke the same way, with the taste of salt on his tongue and the memory of a boy with silver hair and the most beautiful smile he'd ever laid eyes on. He'd roll over in bed, groaning before he felt that little seashell beneath his pillow. It was always a different color, from the purest white to the softest shade of purple, to a lemon yellow. Every time they met, they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other, only for Chanyeol to wake up and realize it was a dream. His heart still ached for the dream boy, his soul still longed to be by the ocean, gazing out over the water as the phantom feeling of hands brushed over his own palms.

 

~

 

Chanyeol knew something was different when he woke up a few months later. For one, he woke up in his own bed, moonlight filtering in through his skylight. What was odd was that he felt as if he weren't in control of his own body. His palms and knees slid over his sheets as he moved towards the edge of his bed, pushing himself to his feet. The wooden floor was cool beneath his bare soles as he made his way to his bedroom door. Dimly, he was aware of a soft voice singing in the distance. His heart longed for the sound, his body aching to be near it. But in the back of his mind, he knew something wasn't right. That whatever his body was moving toward was dangerous. Chanyeol was powerless, screaming in the back of his mind as his body continued to move.

His feet took him through his living room, out the back door and down the dusty road towards the open ocean. He felt trapped in his own body, stuck in a glass cage. Chanyeol could see what was happening but couldn't do anything to stop it. The singing grew louder and louder the closer he got to the sea, the sand soft against his toes. He was screaming in his mind, screaming at himself to stop moving, to _stop, stop, stop_. But his feet kept going, step after step until his feet touched the cold water of the sea.

Chanyeol could see a figure in the distance, a head bobbing atop the waves but he couldn't make out any features. All he knew was that whoever it was, whatever it was was singing the tune that his soul was longing for.

_Stop, please, please, stop_. Chanyeol silently begged, the water rising past his knees. The singing grew louder, that beautiful tune invading every part of his body. Chanyeol's teeth chattered as the cold water rose past his hips and over his chest. His skin was so, so cold, his body shaking from it.

_Stop, I want to go home. I want Baekhyun._ The water kept rising, going from his chest and past his neck. His feet were barely touching the bottom, the waves brushing over his lips when he finally made out the face in the waves ahead of him.

"Baekhyun." The name come out of his mouth. Chanyeol could feel the hot tears pouring out of his cheeks. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, his mouth open as he sung, the notes feeling like heaven throughout Chanyeol's body as he felt as if he were in hell in his mind. He took another step forward and then a final step until the water was past his head.

_Swim, dammit_. Chanyeol silently begged his limbs but they wouldn't comply. His arms hung limply at his sides as his head went below the surface of the water. His feet refused to kick as he sunk lower and lower beneath the waves. His lungs began to burn, his skin feeling as if a thousand needles were piercing it but it was the sharp, aching pain in his heart that hurt the most. His final thought was of Baekhyun as the water rushed into his throat and lungs and Chanyeol lost consciousness.

 

~

 

Baekhyun stopped singing the second Chanyeol's heart stopped beating. The urge inside of him ceased and he glanced down, his eyes alight with happiness but his expression quickly went to one of horror as he dipped beneath the waves. His tail shone in the moonlight as he saw Chanyeol floating along the seafloor, his eyes closed.

"No, no, no. Oh, crawfish, _no_." Baekhyun gasped, bubbles floating to the surface of the water. He thought that once Chanyeol heard his song, once he was in the sea with him, they could live happily ever after like he always imagined. He never thought, never even contemplated how soft and fragile mortals were. He'd lived his entire life with Sirens after all.

" _CHANYEOL,"_ Baekhyun screamed, flapping his tail to propel him towards his love. He tugged Chanyeol against him, hating how limp and lifeless he was in his arms. Baekhyun let out a sob, pulling Chanyeol to the surface. Within a few seconds, Baekhyun had them at the water's edge, Chanyeol's lifeless body laid out flat against the wet sand.

"Please, Sea Mother, _please,_ bring him back," Baekhyun whimpered against Chanyeol's chest. He'd never wished to hear Chanyeol's heart beating against his cheek more than at that moment.

_This is your fault, siren._

Baekhyun sucked in a breath, lifting his head to gaze out at the sea. A dim light was alight beneath the surface.

"I know, I know, please, take me instead."

_You love a mortal?_

Baekhyun nodded, his eyes shining with tears. A few fell down his pale cheeks, catching the light of the moon.

_What are you willing to give me for his life?_

"Everything."

_Your life for his. I will let him live only as long as you are willing to give up your life as a siren._

Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat at the fear that choked him. All he knew was how to be a siren. He'd lived as one for centuries. But.. Those nights spent with Chanyeol, he knew that this man beneath him would do anything and everything to welcome him into his world. Baekhyun sucked the salty tears off of his lips, nodding to the sea.

"I'll give up my life as a siren if it means he'll live."

_Very well._

Baekhyun felt a deep pressure in his chest, a sharp pain like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. The fire spread, burning a path down his hips and between his legs and further down. It felt as if his tail were splitting in two. Within minutes, the pain subsided and Baekhyun dizzily lifted his head from Chanyeol's chest. Where his dark tail had once been, a pair of human legs now lay.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun let out a sob at the sound and he wrapped himself around the taller male. Chanyeol groaned, his entire body feeling sore and drained. His throat burned like the fiery pits of hell and he felt as if he'd never had a drink of water in his life. But the comforting presence of the male on top of him made everything better.

"You've alive." Baekhyun whispered, lifting his head to gaze down at Chanyeol. His small fingers brushed over Chanyeol's cheek, his eyes alight with a newfound light. Happiness and love shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, I-I remember," Chanyeol rasped, the memories of those nights returning in full. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered the moments before his death and as the Sea filled in his memories before he was revived, he lifted his arm. His touch was shaky, his arm still weak but he cupped Baekhyun's cheek and brought his face down to deliver a soft, light kiss.

"Everything will be okay seashell, I promise." Baekhyun nodded, smiling despite his tears.

"I know, I have you, sea buiscuit. That's all I'll ever need."


End file.
